Am I in love?
by goddesbless
Summary: Kicked, punched, bullied. Naruto will take everything just to be with the Uchiha. Too bad Sasuke doesn't know what his blonde has suffered. When he realize it, will it be too late?rate M for safety
1. School's cool

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

Sun was shining brightly that day...

The black-hair boy sat on the chair near the window. A chemistry book opened in front of him. He was alone in the classroom. He liked to be alone. He looked to the yard and watched some of his classmates playing soccer. The blond boy was kicking the ball out of the yard. He smiled mysteriously and looked into his book…

**Chapter 1: School's cool**

His blue eyes open as soon as he hears the birds chirp. He slowly wakes up and sees the clock to know what time it is. Naruto yawns. 07.00 a.m. The school starts at quarter past seven, he still has fifteen minutes. Er... What was that? Fifteen!?

"**NANI??!!"**

He takes a bath and breakfast with the speed of light. 10 minutes later he is running after the school.

"I'm late! I'm late!!"

He runs and runs until he arrives at the school. But…

**DUAAKK!!!**

He hits something. Or someone exactly.

He falls into the ground.

"Argh…"

"Watch your eyes, Uzumaki."

The black -hair boy stares at him. His eyes are so cool and deep. The sun shines at his face gently and makes his pretty-handsome face looks more handsome then usual. Naruto's face becomes red. Or pink? Whatever.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. I'm in hurry now. The bell almost ringing, isn't it?"

"Actually it's still 30 minutes."

"What? But my clock..."

'Damn.' Naruto curses in his mind. 'I forgot. I used the batteries for my walkman yesterday.'

"Moron."

"Nani!?"

Sasuke pulls Naruto to help him.

"But that's why I like you." He says with smile on his face.

Sasuke goes and leaves Naruto alone with opened mouth. That blond-hair boy just doesn't believe what he has heard. Sasuke? The genius boy and the 'Most Top Wanted Guy' in the school, said that he likes him? What an impossible thing! Maybe he just dreaming and he will wake up soon. Or is it possible?


	2. Dad! Please don't tell anyone

Disclaimer: I own Naruto, yea right.

Sasuke was in the lab. He didn't do anything but sat on the chair and thinking. Peoples who saw him maybe assumed that he was doing something amazing like trying to clone a cat. As he was great students and blah…blah… who won the science and math Olympiad, the genius boy that won this and that… someday he will win a Nobel Prize, I bet.

Sasuke's eyes looked like an empty hole. He was there but somehow he didn't there. His mind roamed to his last meeting with the blonde guy.

'He's so cute! That time when I looked into his face and he turned into red like a crab…' Sasuke said to him self, 'kawaii…'

Chapter 2: **Dad!! Don't tell anyone**

"I'm home…"

Naruto enters his house and starts to open his shoes.

"Hi, blond fox. How's school?"

Blond-hair man comes from the kitchen.

"Dad… stops wearing that stupid apron… It's embarrassing…"

Naruto looks to his father who wears pink-flowered apron upon his clothes.

"There's no one beside you who sees it. Besides, I was cooking and I can't keep my clothes clean if I didn't wear this stupid' apron." Arashi scowls at his son.

"And since you won't help me to wash, I…"

"Don't try to lecture me again, dad."

Naruto yawns.

"I know... I'll help you."

"You always say that. But have you ever really help me? No. You only help me if I treat you ramen."

"Allright… I promise I'll help you."

"Yeah, right…"

Uzumaki-senior stops.

"Naruto?"

"What?"

Naruto lifts his eyebrow at his father.

"What happened at the school today?"

Naruto blushes. He looks away, trying to hide his blush.

"No. There wasn't anything, dad. Why did you ask?"

"Come on. I'm your father, Naruto."

A smirk appears on his father's face. He puts his arm around Naruto's shoulder.

"Okay. Tell me, little-fox."

"Tell you what?"

Naruto feels his face burned. He looks at his feet.

"Tell me, what kind a girl, she is?"

Arashi smirks playfully. How he loooves to tease his son.

"I don't understand what you're talking about."

"Is she pretty?"

"Stop teasing me!"

"So she's ugly, isn't she?"

"_HE_'s not ugly!"

Naruto shuts his mouth. He looks at his father who seems speechless.

'Damn! Did I say that?'


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you minna-san for the review. I really appreciate it. This is my first fic ever. So I'm really sorry if this isn't really good enough. I'm trying hard to make it. 

**Disclaimer: Naruto characters aren't mine.**

**

* * *

**

Naruto lied down on his bed.

I didn't say it, did I?

Shit.

I did it.

Was he realizes it?

Hope he's not…

Stupid me!

**Chapter 3:**

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto begs, ask for her pity. The school time is already over. But Naruto left his biology homework on the lab.

"Gomen, Naruto. I can't"  
The pink-coloured-hair girl shakes her head.

"But why...?"

"I already made an appointment with Ino. Besides, why don't you go by your self? You just want to take your book in the lab, don't you?"

"But, Sakura-chan…"

"Ah, I'm late. See you later, Naruto."

"But Sakura!"

But the pink-hair girl has already left him. Naruto goes to the lab by him self while murmurs something about how could Sakura so mean to him.

He arrives on the lab and opens the door.

And he has already entered the lab when someone speaks.

"You again, blondie"  
Sasuke turns his face from his book and looks to Naruto.

"Hi, Sasuke. Ano… Excuse me, I just want to take my book."

Naruto's face starts to blush. He looks to his own feet. _'Great. Why in the hell I'm blushing?!'_

Sasuke looks at the blond carefully then reads his book again.  
"Hn."

Naruto searches his book for a while. And finally he found it.

"I got it"  
Naruto turns his face with a big grin to Sasuke. Blink. Sasuke is looking trough a microscope.

"Eh, what are you doing, Sasuke?"

"…"

"Are… What's that"  
Naruto moves closer to Sasuke.

"Those are bacteria"  
Sasuke turns his face from the microscope and looks at Naruto.

"Cool! Can I take a look at it? Can I? Can I?"

"Sure."

"Thanks"  
Naruto, looking trough the microscope, smiles.

"Kirei.. I never saw something like this before."

Sasuke glances at Naruto.

"That's really pretty"  
Naruto's hand nudges a bottle and make it falls.

"Gomen."

Naruto tries to reach the bottle, but Sasuke does the same things as he does. Their heads hit each others. Both of them fall.

"Argh… Gomen, Sasuke."

Naruto looks at Sasuke. His eyes become wider. SASUKE IS LAUGHING.

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke stops his laugh and smiles.

"What, Naruto?"

"Nothing."

_'He called me Naruto?'_

"So, what will you do after this?"

_'He asked me WHAT?'_

"Well, I'll return home I guess"  
Naruto replies, still a little bit shocked.

_'I never knew Sasuke can laugh or even smile!'_

"Good. I must return either."

"Huh?"

"You don't mind if we go together, do you?"

"No! I meant, sure. Why not"  
Naruto starts to blush again.

"Okay, then."

It's already dark when they're walk home.

"Where's your home"  
Sasuke asks to Naruto.

"On the north-east. Where's yours"  
Naruto glances at Sasuke.

"I'll take you home."

"What?! You don't have to"  
Naruto starts to panic. His face becomes red.

"You don't want to?"

"It's not like that"  
Naruto says in panic. His face turns red even more.

"So, what's the matter?"

"But…"

"Come on."

"Oh, well…"

They walk past 15 minutes quietly.

"Well, this is my house"  
Naruto points to a small white house with a beautiful garden.

"Hn."

"Thank you, Sasuke."

Naruto blushing again.

"For took me home."

"I'm the one who must say thanks"  
Sasuke replies.

"Eh?"

"Thanks."

"But… For what?"

Sasuke takes Naruto's hand and kisses it lightly.  
"For everything."

Then Sasuke smiles and leaves Naruto.

"Jaa ne, Naruto."

Too shock.

Naruto can't move his body.

Can't say anything.

Near them, behind the window's curtain, Arashi looks at them quietly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Naruto's characters aren't mine.**

Arashi's POV

'Naruto…'

'Those kids.'

'I really don't mind, but…'

'Maybe I should just allow them.'

'Oh, well…'

Chapter 4: **Together**

The bell rings in Konoha Gakuen. Now is 12 o'clock and its break time for Konoha's students.

"Oi, Naruto."

Sasuke walks to Naruto who is putting his books into his bag.

Naruto turns his face to Sasuke and smiles.

"Sasuke! What's up?"

"Well, I just want to ask you if you want to have lunch together."

"Sure."

Naruto grins happily.

"Good."

Sasuke smiles to the blond.

Then they go out the class.

"Well, we must hurry up or else we can't have a seat in cafeteria."

Naruto walks faster.

"We aren't going there."

Naruto frowns.

"Eh…? Then, where will we go?"

"I prefer lunch in the garden."

Naruto gives the Uchiha a wide smile.

"Eh? That's a good idea."

"You don't mind?"

"Not at all!"

They walk together to the garden. Naruto tells Sasuke about his life, his father, and his friends. Sasuke just hears him and sometimes he replies or smiles. The two of them seems to get along well.

"Then, then! Then I told him! 'Dad! It's embarrassing! How could you want me to wearing this skirt?'"

Naruto says with fiery in his blue eyes. Sasuke smiles.

"You must be really cute that time."

"No! It was very ugly."

Sasuke starts to laugh.

"Then it was funny, wasn't it?"

"What!? It was my elementary school graduation and I must ashamed myself by wearing that skirt! What's so funny about it?!"

Sasuke chuckles and pokes the blond head.

"Don't get mad, dobe."

"I'm not mad! And don't call me like that, bastard!"

"Yes, you're mad."

"I'm not!"

"Okay, okay…"

Sasuke puts his arm around Naruto's shoulder and pulls the blond to his chest.

"Sasuke!"

"What?"

Sasuke asks with fake innocent face.

"Nothing, but…"

"Then, shut up."

"You're so annoying."

"Hn."

"But, I like it."

They have lunch together. They don't realize, behind them, there are eyes who watching them with fiery and jealousy.

**A/N:**

Well, it's short. I know. But I need this chapter to put the antagonist. I promise next chapter will longer than this.


	5. The Trouble With Love

**Disclaimer: not mine.**   
"_He got too close to Sasuke-sama!"_   
"_Who he thinks he is?"_   
"_We must give him punishment!"_   
"_Anyone who tries to get closer to Sasuke-sama must be destroyed!"_   
"_Watch out, boy."_

Chapter 5: **The Trouble with Love**

"Aaw…" Naruto takes his hand from his pencil case.   
His hand bleeding.   
He looks carefully into inside of his pencil case. 

Someone put a razor blade on it. 

oOo 

The bell has already rang on Konoha Gakuen. Tell the students it's time to go home. Naruto, however, still searching something in his table. 

"Sakura-chan… Do you see my math book?" Naruto desperately searches his book.   
"No. Maybe you forgot to bring it." Sakura replies to his clumsy friend. 

"I knew it for sure that I bring it!"   
Naruto searches on his bag for the twelve times.   
"I can't find it!" 

"Maybe you left it somewhere outside the class?" The pink-hair girl suggests.   
"No way. I left it in my table and now it's gone."   
"Well, I have no clue." Sakura follows to search his book together. 

After minutes later. 

"It's useless Naruto!" Sakura says in tiredness.   
"I guess so." Naruto sighs. He has a bad feeling on this. First the razor blade, and now his book. Things can't be worse, can it?   
"Come on! Let's go home!" Sakura pokes Naruto's shoulder, "We'll find it tomorrow."   
"Okay." 

oOo 

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto says in worried after opened his locker.   
"What?" Sakura turns her face to Naruto.   
"My shoes…" The blond looks to his own feet, tries to hide his teary eyes.   
"Why?"   
"It's gone…"   
Sakura looks worried. "What? But…"   
She looks into his locker.   
"Why…" She looks very frightened. She looks at the blond. She really worries about her blond friends.   
"Naruto…"   
Naruto calm him self and pretend there's nothing wrong. He turns his face to Sakura and smiles. "It's okay!!"   
"But…" The pink-hair girl looks at him carefully.   
"Daijoubu! Everything's fine!"   
"But Naruto…"   
"It's okay! Really!"   
"But still…"   
"Listen, I'm okay. I'll find it on my own."   
"Naruto!"   
"Go home! Your parents will worry you!"   
"I'll help you!"   
"Go home!" Naruto says seriously, "I can do it my self."   
Sakura looks worried. "Well, I that so..."   
"Great."   
"All right then…" Sakura lefts him. 

Then Naruto starts searching his shoes. He searches in his class, in library, and even in the lavatory and he found nothing. Naruto starts to panic. He looks desperately. And finally after a long time, he found his shoes inside the trash bin outside the lab.   
"At last…" Naruto says thankfully.   
The Lab's door open and the raven-hair boy comes out.   
"Naruto? What are you doing?" Sasuke looks at the blond, surprised. The last thing people he ever thought will stand outside the lab is the blond. Not that he doesn't want it.   
"I…" Naruto hides his shoes under his back and grins. "Nothing. I was wondering if you haven't gone home yet, so I think it could be fun to have a little chat with you."   
Sasuke smiles and replies, "Sure. Come in."   
Naruto comes in after put his shoes near the door. He sits on the chair besides Sasuke and smiles happily. All the tiredness he felt has disappeared after he saw the Uchiha. "So Sasuke, what were you doing?"   
"I was reading a book."   
"Heiks. No fun." Naruto says with a frown.   
Sasuke chuckles. "You really hate books, don't you?"   
"Yep. I felt dizzy just to open it." Naruto grins.   
Sasuke smirks. "I always get dizzy when I look into your beautiful eyes."   
Naruto blushes at that statement. He glares at the brunette. "Bastard! Don't tease me!"   
"It's true." With those words, Sasuke leans his face closer to the blond. Naruto's heart beats faster. But he quickly turns before his lips touch the raven's.   
Sasuke looks at the blond questioningly.   
"Sorry." Naruto mumbles.   
"What for?" Sasuke turns his black-hair head to the clock. "It's going to dark soon. Let's go home."   
"All right!" Naruto smiles and stands up.   
Sasuke takes his bag and stands besides the blond.   
"Well, shall we go now?" He asks with a gently smile on his face. 

Naruto looks at him and grins. "Sure." 

Sasuke moves closer to him. He takes the blond's hand and holds it. 

oOo 

A/N: How was that? Cheesy? Sasuke acted like a playboy? True!! But I like him that way. Next chapter will be full of Sasunaru fluff. 


	6. Two of Us

Sasuke was sitting alone on his bedroom. A cola on his left hand had already opened. In front of him, there was a science book opened in page 279. His black eyes were seeing his book. He felt sleepy. He drank the cola.

'There's something about Naruto…' Sasuke started to think, 'He's hiding something from me.'

'No way,' Sasuke shook his head, 'maybe it just my mind.'

The Black-hair boy went up his bed and lied, stared at the ceiling.

'Sooner or later I must tell him.'

He closed his eyes.

'But how can I tell him?'

He opened his eyes again.

'Naruto…'

Chapter 6: **Two of us**

Not so far away from Konoha gakuen, there is a park. It's a perfect place for date. The weather isn't good today. But there's a couple who still go there. The black and blond boy sits in a bench together.

"It'll rain soon."

The blond boy starts the conversation.

"Hn."

Naruto glances at him.

"Is there something problems, Sasuke_-kun_?"

Sasuke seems a little bit surprise.

"No. Why do you think so?"

"You don't act like yourself today."

Sasuke smiles. He puts his hand on Naruto's shoulder and pulls Naruto towards him. He kisses him on the cheek.

"How is it?"

"Well, it's more like you. But let me go."

Naruto releases him self from Sasuke.

"You hate me, don't you?"

Sasuke sees him with hurt-looking in his deep-black-eyes.

Naruto blushes and feels guilty.

"It's not like that!"

Sasuke places his black-head on Naruto's shoulder.

"Baka-fox. It's just a joke."

"It's not funny!"

Sasuke looks to Naruto's face. Their eyes meet.

Suddenly Naruto stands up. His face's red as a crab. Sasuke's head hit the bench.

"Aaw… It's hurt…"

Naruto gets panic.

"Gomen, Sasuke! Are you okay?"

He moves closer to Sasuke, tries to help him.

Suddenly Sasuke catches his wrist and pulls Naruto towards him.

But then heavily rain falls down.

'Shit! Stupid rain! It was so close!'

Sasuke curses the rain who stopped him doing a pervert plan in his mind.

'Did he try to kiss me?'

Naruto thinks with tint pink in his cheek.

They both run to a big tree of Momiji's not too far away from the bench.

Naruto is shaking.

"Are you cold?"

Sasuke looks at him, concerned.

"Ju… Just a little."

Naruto smiles.

But then Sasuke hugs him tight. Naruto's face turns red.

Sasuke kisses Naruto's hair.

Then he whisper in Naruto's ear,

"Is it warmer now?"

"I… I guess…"

A/N:

Short, I knew. hhegs. But Naru-chuu so cute, ne?

Anyway, sorry to update so late I was really busied lately. I'll try to update soon..

O well, review pwease?? I want to know what you think... Then, I want to ask you about the end of this story, should it be happy end, or angsty story until the end??

If you choose happy end, then it'll be. But if you choose happily-never-after, I'll make the sequel.


	7. why

**Disclaimer: Again. Sasuke will kill me if I own Naruto.**

'That blond-damn boy!'

'I saw Him and Sasuke-sama in the park yesterday.'

'He what!?'

'How dare he!?'

'What will we do?'

'We must make him feel sorry.'

'Right.'

Chapter 7: **Why**

Naruto is on the way to music class in the first floor. When he arrives on the stairs, some of his book fall. When he takes his book, he doesn't realize behind him there's people who has an evil plan on him.

Suddenly world become dark.

oOo

When Naruto awakes, he find him self at the school's hospital. He feels dizzy. He touches his head and finds a bandage around his head.

"Finally you awake."

"Iruka-sensei! What's happening?"

The man who called Iruka shakes his head.

"I'm the one who must ask that question. How can you fell from the stairs?"

"I'm… fell?"

"Yeah. What's happened?"

"I was taking my book…"

Naruto tries to remember.

"But then everything became dark."

"Well, please be careful next time, Naruto."

"All right, Iruka-sensei."

"Naruto! Where've you been?"

Sakura runs into Naruto when he appears on the cafeteria.

"And what's happened to your head?"

"I've stayed in school's hospital."

"What?!"

Sakura looked shock.

"Nothing. Just a little scratch."

"But, Naruto…"

"I'm fine, Sakura-chan. Don't worry."

"If you said so…"

She still seems not sure.

But then she smiles.

"By the way, there's someone who looking for you."

Naruto frowns.

"Who?"

Sakura points her finger to one direction. Then she touches Naruto's shoulder.

She whispers in his ear,

"Good luck."

Then she leaves.

Naruto looks to direction which pointed by Sakura.

There's guy sitting there. That guy wearing a blue surfing-jacket and jeans. His black-hair head looking to the scenery outside. He seems bored.

Naruto gets closer to him.

Sasuke turns his head to Naruto.

"Naruto!"

He smiles widely.

But suddenly he stands up and runs towards Naruto. His face looks worried.

"What's happened to your head?"

He touches Naruto's head.

Naruto opens his mouth. He wants to tell Sasuke about what happened to him, about what he felt, about the last days, and about all of his suffering. But he stops. The blond-guy doesn't want to make Sasuke worried.

"Naruto?"

Naruto startles.

"I fell from stairs."

Sasuke frowns and looks at Naruto.

"How can?"

Naruto opens his mouth, he almost say there's someone pushed him.

"I'm just fell. You know, the fact that I'm clumsy and what."

Sasuke still feels not sure.

"If you say so. Hey, want to go out?"

"Sure."

'I don't get it.'

The blond guy walks alone. He brings his bag with two hands. Dirty and shredded, his bag awfully damaged.

'I didn't harm anyone.'

He looks upset. His eyes starting wet.

'Why?'

He looks to the sky. And suddenly he think about the black-hair guy. He remembers the warm of that guy's hand when he hold it.

'But at least I still have him.'

**A/N:**

**Ah, short again. But I want to explain Naruto's feelings. I hate this chapter. BUUUT…. Next will be longer and fluffier. Hhags. And they haven't kissed yet, until next chapter!!**

**Also I want to say thanks to:**

**fluffy-lover82192****Black-Dranzer-1119****Shounen-Ai****Kageshi****creepy crab**, silversnow10, **narutoluvr4evr** **SoSickOfNyQuil**carmade, rulerofcomputers, Arisu Arisugawa, **Anonymous Sister of the Aut...**, dut, ando angel from heven, animehimeai, shadow Kitsune67, PirateCapatinBo, Strawberry, marina-uzumaki-potter, Itachi's lover, Silver-Sosso, Yaoi Rocks, Arbitrary Doom.

Cookies for you all!! Specially names in the bold :D

Reviews makes me work harder.


	8. I Love You

**Disclaimer: If I own Naruto, he'll**** snog**** with Sasuke every minute.**

The morning came.

Naruto opened the window and took a deep breath.

He remembered about Sasuke, he smiled.

The way Sasuke held his hand with his warm.

When Sasuke kissed his cheek and smile.

'_You've change my world, Sasuke.'_

Chapter 8: **Aishiteru**

"Naruto!!"

Arashi calls Naruto. He holds the phone in his left hand, while the other hand holds a plate. He was preparing dinner when the phone rang.

"What?"

Naruto shouted from his room.

"You're boy friend calls you!"

Naruto runs to the living room while blushes.

"Don't say like that!"

Naruto snatches the phone from Arashi.

The older blond smirks. "Ah, so possessive. I want to talk to him too. After all I'll be his father in law right?"

Naruto blushes even more. He pushes Arashi outside the room.

"Get out!!!!"

Arashi lefts the room with small chuckle. Naruto sighs. And picks up the phone.

"Sasuke?"

"Hi. I hope I didn't disturb you."

The gentle low voice says.

"Not at all!"

Naruto grins. Ah, listen to Sasuke's voice always make him feels better.

"Well, I was thinking if tomorrow we can go out together. Watching movie and others. You know, like a date."

Naruto's face turning red. He says nervously.

"I'd love to."

"Great. Tomorrow at the clock-square, 10 o'clock?"

"Okay."

"Well then, see you tomorrow."

"See you."

Naruto holds the phone on his chest and sighs happily.

oOo

"You're late."

Sasuke's voice very cold and he seems mad.

"Soh.. rry… S… Sasuke…"

Naruto is out of breath and panting heavily.

Sasuke scowls.

"I won't forgive you,"

The blond looks at him with shocked expression and sees Sasuke smirks.

"Unless you kiss me."

Naruto grins and kisses his cheek.

"Forgiven yet?"

"All right."

Sasuke puts his arm around Naruto's shoulder and pulls the blond closer.

oOo

"You want to watch this crap?"

Naruto turns his head into Sasuke, shocked.

"Why not?"

Sasuke's trademark smirk appears on his face.

"It's good for a couple."

"What? 'Greatest Love of All'? Since when you like romance film like this?"

Naruto looks at Sasuke with unbelievable-expression in his face.

Sasuke just smiling and takes him to the seat.

oOo

Minutes later the film starts. Sasuke looks at Naruto carefully.

'_God, He's too cute for him self.'_

"What's the matter, Sasuke?"

Naruto smiles at him.

The raven looks at the screen, tries to hide his pink cheek.

"Nothing."

Naruto places his head on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke takes Naruto's hand and hold it tight. He smiles.

oOo

"Sasuke…"

Naruto says quietly.

"Hm?"

"Is it strange?"

"What?"

The brunette looks at Naruto.

"That man in the film,"

Naruto hugs Sasuke on his arms.

"He kill him self just because his beloved died."

"So? What's so strange? I'll do the same thing if you're dead."

Sasuke kisses the blond guy's hair.

"Throw your self into a broken heart-ravine?"

"Yep."

"No way."

Naruto tightens his hug.

"You'll see."

oOo

"Sasuke…"

Naruto looks at Sasuke's face carefully.

"Hm?"

"You know? I never thought that I could feel like this."

"Like what?"

Sasuke looks at Naruto. Their eyes meet. Sasuke moving his head closer into Naruto's. This time Naruto doesn't avoid him. He lets Sasuke kisses him on lips. Sasuke touches Naruto's cheek. Then he whispers in Naruto's ear,

"I love you…"

Naruto smiles at him.

"Like this."

**A/N:**

**Another fluffy chapter. Hahaha… The progress seems too slow, isn't it? Well, I want to make them have many memories together. Who knows what will be happened to them. grin**

I ran out cookies... so give bear hugs to all reviewers:

Shounen-ai, KitsuneyJenfner, fluffy-lover82192, SoSickOfNiQuil, Narutoluvr4evr, carmade, Hot Chocolate, Black-Danzer-1119, creepy crab.


	9. Night and Dinner

Chapter 9: **Night and Dinner**

"Dobe, what's happened to your hands?"

Sasuke face seems worried, and then he touches Naruto's hand gently. There's wound right there.

"It's just a little scratch."

The blond spiky hair guy smiles with 'don't worry' looking on his face. He almost tells the cool-looking guy besides him what really happened. But no, he won't. He won't let Sasuke worried him and maybe kills someone just because there was someone hurt him by put a knife at his locker.

"You seem get a lot wounds these days."

Sasuke frowns. He touches Naruto's cheek which has a scar on it and kisses it. He doesn't know of course, what 'really' happened to his blond. Naruto told him that he injured while he helping his father.

"Don't hurt your self anymore, Naruto."

Naruto feels Sasuke's arm around his shoulder. They sit on the same bench as they sat on few days before. This day is a perfectly day for a date. The sun is shining brightly. With Sasuke besides him, Naruto doesn't think there could be any days that more perfect than this day.

Only when the black-hair touches him, he can forget about his pain, his suffering that he got just because he wants to stay besides the Uchiha guy.

"Hey, Blondie."

"Eh?"

Sasuke frowns.

"You know, you kinda quiet these days. What's the matter?"

Naruto only gives him a smile. Then he hugs Sasuke and places his head on Sasuke's chest.

"Kiss me."

"What?"

Sasuke looks at him, surprised.

"Kiss me now, or I won't let you kiss me again."

A smirk appears in Sasuke's face. He is looking at Naruto with 'I want to see' expression on his face.

"Dear mine, you can't refuse my kiss."

"Yeah, right."

"How if I don't want to kiss you, now…?"

Naruto looks at Sasuke's face, he wider eyes. Then he pouts cutely.

Sasuke gulps.

'_Damn it! How can he has such pretty face like that??' _

Sasuke can't refuse the beg-looking from Naruto's blue-sky-eyes. He holds Naruto's chin and moves his lips closer to Naruto's. He presses his lips upon the blond's. Naruto replies him and parts his lips slightly when Sasuke licks his lips, allowing Sasuke's tongue to enters his mouth.

Once they're finish Naruto whispers,

"You know Sasuke? I don't know how I'll survive without your kiss."

oOo

"I'm home."

Naruto enters the house and starts to open his shoes.

"Welcome back."

Arashi comes from the living room.

"I'm hungry, dad. What's dinner?"

Naruto pokes his stomach.

"Well, I was planning to…"

The blond-senior suddenly closes his mouth.

"Naruto, what happened?"

Naruto looks at his father and smiles.

"Nothing, why?"

"You're bleeding!"

Arashi moves closer and touches Naruto's shoulder.

"I fell on the way. But it's okay."

"Wait me in the living room. I'll go find some medicine."

Naruto's sitting on the living chair while his father's healing his wound. Naruto starts to thinking about what happened on the way. A motorcycle hit him and made him fall to the road. That's what happened. But he won't tell _that_ to anyone. If he told anyone, then what? It's not like they will stop torture him. He'll survive. If this is a sacrifice to be with Sasuke, then be it.

"Well, done."

Finally Arashi stands up.

"Try to be more careful, Naruto."

"Sure, dad."

"Well, I was planning to order you to buy some ramen. But, since you hurt, I'll go to buy some."

Naruto stands up.

"It's okay, dad. I'll go."

"You sure?"

"Yep."

_RANG RANG RANG_

"I'm coming!"

Arashi exit the room to open the door.

"Get some money from my room, Naruto."

Naruto go the Arashi's room. He takes some _ryou_ from his father's table and exits the room.

"Naruto…!"

A voice calls his name. Naruto comes to his father. He sees someone with black hair besides his father. The raven smirks.

"Hi."

"Sasuke!" Naruto beams happily.

"I hope I didn't disturb you two." He smiles to the blonds.

"Not at all, Sasuke-kun!" Arashi slaps Sasuke's back, "Naruto will go to buy some food. Do you want to wait him?"

"Well, if you don't mind, I want to accompany him, since he's so clumsy."

"Sasuke!" Naruto pouts at him, mad.

"Well, sure! Then go, you two."

Arashi smiles cheerfully and waves his hand.

oOo

They go to Ichiraku Ramen. Naruto can't stop complain about how Sasuke is so mean to said the blond is clumsy.

"I'm not that clumsy, you know? I can find the way home. You think I'll get lost? You think I'm stupid, or what?"

Sasuke just smiles to hear Naruto's complain about him.

"What you're smiling at?!"

"Nothing. It just, you look cute when you're complaining like that."

Sasuke wraps his arm around Naruto's waist.

"Bastard."

Naruto blushes. He places his head on Sasuke's shoulder.

oOo

"We're home!"

"Welcome!"

The Uzumaki-senior is sitting in the front of the television.

"Well, I don't want to disturb you two. I guess I'll go then." Sasuke prepares to go home.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun, it's already late. Why don't you dinner with us?"

Arashi pokes Sasuke's shoulder, "Naruto and I will be so pleased."

"Right, Sasuke! Please…?"

Naruto holds the raven-guy's hand with puppy-looking on his face.

Sasuke smiles, "Okay then."

They eat in the dining room. Naruto tells his father about the school, tells the others joke. Then Arashi smiles and looks at Sasuke.

"So Sasuke, how've you been in school?"

Sasuke smiles politely, "Fine. I've more problems in my company than school though."

Naruto chokes his food. But Arashi grins.

"Sure, I forgot you are an Uchiha. Your company still perfect then? I remember I read in newspaper Uchiha company is the second biggest company in the world."

Naruto's eyes wider.

"What's that about?! You have your own company??? You bastard! Why you never told me before?!"

Arashi scowls at his son's behavior.

"Only idiot doesn't' know about Uchiha."

Sasuke chuckles. Then he looks at his pouting boyfriend.

"I'm sorry. I thought you've known. I don't know there's a person who doesn't know."

Naruto still pouts. Arashi places his chopstick waves his hand and walks out the room. "I leave it to you then, Sasuke."

Sasuke smirks. He walks to Naruto and hugs him from his back.

"Now, now, Naruto. Don't act like such a kid."

Naruto pouts even more. He crosses his hand in front of his chest and leans on his chair.

Sasuke curses inwardly. Then he starts to kiss Naruto's neck. The smaller boy let out small squeak. The Uchiha grins. He bites the blond's neck and start to lick and suck. Naruto's face becomes red and he bites his lips to suppress his moan. Sasuke grins even wider and ravishes Naruto's neck hungrier. Suddenly Naruto stands with flushed face. "St… Stop that!"

Sasuke's mentally swears. He was enjoying that. Naruto doesn't dare to look at Sasuke. His flushed face looks down to his own feet and his body trembling. Sasuke feels guilty.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. I wouldn't do it again. I…"

His words cut off as Naruto presses his lips on his. Naruto hugs Sasuke and buries his face on Sasuke's chest. "No. I… I just surprised, that's all."

The blond buries his face deeper. "I just don't know what I'm supposed to do. I… I never feel like this to anyone else. I… I'm scared. It's not that I don't want to, but… I never have relationship before. I don't know… I 'm scared I will ruin everything. I… I want to be with you always. And I'm scared if I… if I made a mistake and you leave me. I don't want this to be physical attraction only. I… I mean can we take it slow? I'm just surprised… I… Well… It just… I wouldn't mind to do that later… But it's too soon for me. I've never been kissed anyone else before. You see… These things are new to me. So… I… Well…"

Sasuke lifts Naruto's chin and looks straight to the cerulean eyes of his Naruto. The Uchiha smiles gently and kisses Naruto's forehead.

"No need to babbling, I understand."

Naruto hugs Sasuke tightly and melted when he feels Sasuke's arms around him.

**A/N:**

**Fluffiness rules the world. Uuw… Took me forever to write this. So what do you think??? Anyone needs more fluffiness??**

Thanks to reviewers and give them some ramen!!

**Hot chocolate – KitsuneyJenfner – Narutoluvr4evr – creepy crab – Shounen-ai – SoSickOfNyQuil – carmade – Flo' Uzumaki – Black-Dranzer-1119 – silversnow10**


	10. I'm okay

**Disclaimer: I hate to say it over and over again. Not mine, okay?**

**WARNING: Fluffiness can damaged your brain!!!!**

_CHAPTER 10: I'm okay_

_**NARUTO**_

"Hi, Sasuke."

Naruto's lying on his bed, answering call from Sasuke.

"Sasuke, we just met yesterday. Do you feel like it has been 2 years since we met, or what?"

Naruto smiles and then laughs.

"What I'm laughing about? It's nothing. It just sometimes you can be so sweet."

Naruto laughs harder at Sasuke's reply.

"Okay, okay. You're always sweet."

He smiles once again.

"Well, I miss you too."

Suddenly the smile disappears from his face.

"Yeah, can't wait for tomorrow."

He looks to his arm which has bruises on it, and he touches his cheek. His eyes start to wet. He looks around his room and sees his favorite bag, which already damaged.

"What? I'm okay, Sasuke."

He tries to forget what his pain and smiles again.

"You like it? I've knew it! Now you see why I love it so much! It tasted very gooood….!!"

The blond sits on his bed and starts to babble.

"Ichiraku is always the best, you know? I never found a place for ramen that more delicious than that! It's delicious isn't it? There's no place better than it!"

His face suddenly blushes.

"Oh…"

oOo

_**Sasuke**_

Sasuke's on his room. He leans on the wall with cola on his right hand and the phone in his left hand. Waters drop from his wet hair to his shoulder.

"Hi, Naruto."

"Actually I don't have any business, but you know I was read my book and suddenly I'm thinking about you. Kinda like that. And I realize that I miss you a lot."

The raven-hair drinks his cola and smiles.

"I know, but I really-really miss you. I was thinking that I'll go to your house and see you. You're not locked in the tower, right? Because if I've to climb with your hair, I'll come right away."

He smiles when he hears Naruto's laugh. He loves that sound.

"What are you laughing about?"

He pouts.

"Stupid, I always sweet."

Sasuke smiles.

"So, do you miss me, babe?"

He says it with a smirk on his face. He ruffles his hair.

"Now you say you miss me. Well, at least we can meet tomorrow at the school."

He frowns when he heard the answer. Why does his sounds so weird? There's something wrong with him.

"Naruto, are you okay?"

Well, maybe it just on his mind.

"Hey, you know, after tasted ramen in your house, I'm kinda like it."

He smiles to hear his blond who talks so happy about his favorite food.

"It's delicious. I love it. But I love you more than that."

oOo

"You felt a lot these days."

Iruka frowns. But Naruto only laughs.

"Nah, Iruka-sensei, you know, I'm a little bit clumsy."

"It's not a little, Naruto."

Iruka-sensei's face becomes hard.

"I'm okay. I'll try to be more careful next time."

The blond smile with 'don't worry' looking on his face.

Iruka sighs. But then he smiles and squeezes Naruto's hand.

"Good then. I don't want to see your body full of wounds. But you must really careful, understand?"

"Okay!"

The door suddenly opened, and pink-hair girl enters the room. Her face worried.

"Naruto, did you fall again?"

"Sakura-chan, I'm okay!"

Naruto smiles to her. Sakura starts to smile. Even she wanted to mad to him, she just can't stand from Naruto's smile.

"Well, if you said like that. Oh, and Sasuke was looking for you."

She says with teasing smile.

"Okay then, thanks Sakura."

oOo

"Sasuke!!"

Naruto runs into the black-hair guy.

"Hi."

Sasuke smiles at him.

"Thanks for waiting me."

"It's nothing."

Naruto smiles and places his head on Sasuke's shoulder. The black hair wraps his hand around Naruto's shoulder.

"I heard you felt again."

"Yeah, I was running to my class and suddenly I'm felt."

He laughs. The blond doesn't tell the truth about there's someone pushed him in the corridor.

"It's not funny, Naruto. You could have serious injury."

Sasuke frowns.

"I'm okay, Sasuke."

He kisses Sasuke's cheek and smiles.

"Thanks for worried at me, but I'm okay."

"Okay, then."

The black hair guy kisses Naruto's hair.

"Oi, Sasuke! You haven't lunch, have you?"

Naruto stops his step.

"Yeah."

"Then, come on!"

The black hair frowns.

"Come to what?"

"Come on!!!"

Naruto pulls Sasuke to his favorite place.

oOo

"Always the best, isn't it?"

The blond looks at Sasuke with a wide grin on his face. The black-eyes guy just smiles and eat his ramen.

"I like it here very much. Fuuh, I'm full."

Naruto makes slurp sounds.

"Finished yet?"

"Yup!"

Naruto stands up and smiles.

"Well, then come on let's go."

The black hair puts some moneys on the tables and leaves the Ichiraku with the blond.

For minutes they walk on quiet.

"Naruto."

Sasuke stops.

"What?"

The blond smiles-oh-so-innocent at him.

The cool looking guy looks at the blond quietly. Then he shakes his head.

"No, just forget about it."

Sasuke starts to walk again.

"What?"

The blond walks behind Sasuke.

"What was that?"

Sasuke doesn't say anything.

"Sasuke!"

Naruto stops Sasuke.

"What were you trying to say? You don…pfh."

Naruto's words stop when the raven-guy kisses his lips. And whisper,

"I love you."

**A/N: I dun really like this chappie… I need fluffiness!! But I bet you'll like next chapter!!! Hahahahaha… Because in next chapter… **

**Oops, I can't tell you. insert evil laugh**

In next chapter: Naruto goes to hospital!! See you in the next chapter-

**Chapter 11: Never**

Apple pies go to:

Shounen-ai Creepy Crab Black-Danzer-1119 Anime-girl-cutie fluffy-lover-82192 Bloody-plunder FFirst2L firedragonmaiden KaidaxThexLittlexDragon Hot Chocolate SoSickOfNyQuil KitsuneyJenfner carmade


	11. Never

Disclaimer: If I own Naruto, Sasuke would already marry Naruto.

**Chapter 11: Never **

Naruto is walking home alone because Sasuke has some meeting with his brother about their company. He sighs. Sasuke is really busied lately. He misses the raven. He really wants to cuddle with Sasuke.

Naruto glances at his orange watch. 2 pm. No wonder he's starving. He decides to use the small alley near the path. It is a shortcut to his house.

Just when he about to enter, some guys walk to him. They push him to the alley and make a circle around him, preventing him from escape. Naruto frowns at the men, "What do you want?"

The brunette leader walks closer to him. His scary face shows an evil smirk. "Well, well, Uzumaki. I'm sure you have what we want."

Naruto narrows his eyes suspiciously, "How did you know my name?"

The man pretends to think, "Hm, I guess from our boss. The boss said something about beat this Uzumaki until he swore he'll give what the boss wanted."

Naruto shakes. This is bad, really bad. He clenches his fist, "Oh? And what is this thing your boss wanted?"

The man smirks widely. "The boss said he wants you to stay away from Uchiha."

Naruto laughs at that. He is scared at the man. But to think about how pathetic peoples tried to keep him away from Sasuke with this, he can't believe they are so obsessed with Sasuke. Not that he doesn't.

The leader frowns. He punches Naruto's stomach, making him winced, and stares at Naruto's eyes. "So what's your answer?"

Naruto throws smirk to the man. "Did your boss really think that I'll give up on Sasuke just because of this?"

The man's eyes narrow. He glares at Naruto. Then he looks around his friends. An evil smirk appears on his face. "Time to work, guys."

Two men walk to Naruto and hold him to the wall. The others walk to him and begin to beat him.

(im bored, i'll just skip this part)

Naruto glares at the men. His body covered with blood. He feels dizzy. The leader hit his head to the wall. He feels weak.

The brunette smirks. His fist covered with Naruto's blood. "So?"

Naruto hisses venomously, "You bastard, I will never leave Sasuke, never!"

The black-hair lifts his eyebrow. "We have to try something else then."

He walks closer to Naruto. He starts to undone Naruto's shirt. Naruto's eyes widen. "What do you think are you doing?"

"I just want to see your naked body." the brunette says with fake innocent. Naruto struggles but the men' grips are too strong. "Let me go!!"

The leader starts to suck at Naruto's neck. Naruto struggles harder, "Let me go!! Fuck off!!"

"Why... I don't know you're really willing." the brunette's hands wonder around Naruto's chest.

Naruto bites his lips. Tears start to roll to his cheeks. He whimpers, "No, please don't do this... Why can't you just leave me and Sasuke…?"

The brunette chuckles and continues to bite Naruto's neck.

_'Sasuke... Sasuke... SASUKE!!'_

Suddenly there's voice yells, "Who's there?!"

The men quickly run from there, leave Naruto alone. Naruto falls to the ground. He looks at the blurry silhouette of the man who has helped him. Naruto whispers,

"I'm sorry, Sasuke…"

Then he gets unconcius.

oOo

As Naruto opens his eyes, he looks around the room. He lies on the bed with white blanket at the top of him. He feels warm on his hand. He realizes there's someone hold his hand tight. The raven-guy is sleeping at the chair besides him. The blond tries to speak but his voice sounds very weak.

"Sa… suke."

Sasuke opens his eyes when he hears his blond's voice. He looks at Naruto's face. A wide smile full of happiness appears on his face.

"Naruto! Finally you're awake."

Naruto can only give him a weak smile. Sasuke stands up and touch the blue-eyes boy's cheek.

"You made me scare."

The blond gives him a weak smile. He whispers,

"Why did you scared, Sasuke?"

"Of course, I scared of losing you!"

Sasuke moves his head closer to the blond and brings his lips down upon Naruto's. Naruto flinches. He pushes Sasuke.

He looks at Sasuke's hurt expression. He quickly feels sorry, "I'm sorry, Sasuke! I didn't mean to push you!"

Sasuke touches Naruto's shoulder. The blond flinches a little.

"What did they do to you, Naruto?"

Naruto shakes his head, "It's nothing."

"Don't you dare to fucking lie to me! I know they did something! You never flinched at my touch before!" Sasuke glares at Naruto. He pulls Naruto shirt roughly and sees the red marks. He hisses, "You called those 'nothing'?"

Naruto cries. Tears once again appear on his blue orbs. "I'm sorry, Sasuke. I'm sorry! They held me to the wall, I couldn't stop them! Please don't hate me, Sasuke!"

Sasuke's eyes soften. He pulls Naruto into hug. "How could you think I'll hate you? I love you, remember?"

"But, you're angry…" Naruto says between sobs.

"Hush, don't cry. I'm angry because you didn't tell me. But it's okay now." Sasuke kisses Naruto's eyes. Naruto still flinches but he hugs Sasuke tightly to hide it.

"They didn't do _that_, did they?" Sasuke whispers in Naruto's ear.

Naruto shakes his head, "No."

"Good." Sasuke gives a chaste kiss before stands up.

"Hey, Sasuke, don't you dare to do pervert thing with sick people."

The silver-hair man is standing besides the door with other man with gray eyes, surprises the two guys.

"Kakashi-sensei! What are you doing here?"

Naruto asks him with a weak smile on his face.

The silver-hair man who called Kakashi moves closer to them.

"Maa, is that what you said to your savior?"

"He was the one who bring you here."

Sasuke looks at Naruto and smiles at him.

"Is that true? Thank you, sensei."

The blond looks at Kakashi and smiling with grateful.

"Don't thank me, you should thank Neji. He was the one who found you."

"Is that true, Neji? Thanks!!" Naruto grins at the long-haired.

"It's nothing, Naruto." Neji gives Naruto a soft smile.

Kakashi gives him a smile and continue, "Naruto, who were peoples who attack you? We must tell the police."

Sasuke feels an anger overflow him. He won't ever forgive peoples who made his blond suffering like this. He won't ever forgive the peoples who dare to touch HIS Naruto.

"I don't know, sensei!" Naruto answered cheerily, although with the weak voice.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Sasuke frowns.

"Well, there were some peoples who wanted to take my money, but I refused. And you know what happened next. Please, don't tell the police, okay? They must be had a reason for did those things." The blond said in the same tone as before.

"But, we must tell the police, Naruto."

Kakashi frowns.

"Please, Sensei. Promise me you won't tell the police. I don't like sort things like that."

Neji gets closer to Naruto and touches the blond's shoulder, "Don't push him, sensei. You already knew his stubborn head."

"Well, if you don't want to…"

Kakashi says with frown.

"Great! Thank you, Kakashi-sensei." A wide smile appears on Naruto's face.

"Don't spek cheerily like that. Don't you know I'm madly worried about you?" Sasuke says with frustrated face.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke." Naruto gives him a weak smile and peck on his cheek.

"Idiot." The black-hair guy holds Naruto's hand tight and kisses it.

The silver-hair man exits the room (and drags Neji too) with a smile on his face.

oOo

Sasuke is sitting in the chair beside the bed while he plays his finger on Naruto's hair. His other hand holds Naruto's hand.

"I called to your house but your father wasn't there, so I haven't told him about you."

"It's okay. I'll call him now."

The blond smiles.

"I'll call him."

"I want to talk to him, Sasuke."

Naruto gives him a smile that makes the raven-guy's heart beat faster.

"Okay, then."

"Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Can you buy me a drink?"

"Sure. What do you want?"

"Orange juice…"

"Okay then."

Sasuke stands up and kisses Naruto's top head. He exits the room and closes the door.

After Sasuke went, Naruto gets the phone and calls his dad. He can't hide this anymore. Tears start to flow from his cerulean-eyes. All he wants to do is to tell his dad what was happen to him. After a while, someone answer his call.

With sadness on his voice, he speaks,

"Dad…"

**A/N:**

**Sorry, took it long to update. I had exam and my mother said I couldn't use my computer before the exam finished. Well, what do you think of this chapter?**

**Now, the attacker said something about the boss. Who do you think he is? I'm suck at mystery. I don't know if you'll like the truth or not. But I hope you will.**

Now for my dearest reviewers (give Naruto plushie to all!):

**Shounen-ai + silversnow10 + fluffy-lover82192 + Alrye + firedragonmaiden **(u don't like apple pie?? But it's delicious!)** + KitsuneyJenfner + carmade + SoSickOfNyQuil + Black-Dranzer1119 + HotChocolate + Mas-kun the chibi-foxmonkey + creepy crab + anime-girl-cutie**


	12. Is it Possible?

**Disclaimer: Never mine.**

Chapter 15

**Arashi POV **

Why did he sound so weird? Is there something bad happened? He's on the hospital! What is going on with him? He okay, isn't he? He MUST be okay. God, please tell me what happened to him. That kitsune acted a little weird these days. And, he was crying!

Calm…

I must calm my self...

I'm driving now...

I must calm...

It's only ten minutes from here…

WHAT HAPPENED??!!

**flashback **

'_Dad…'_

'_Naruto, what's the matter?'_

'_I can't take this anymore… please come.'_

'_What happened?'_

'_I… Just come, dad. Please…'_

'_Tell me, son, what happened?'_

'_I'll tell you later, please…'_

'_Where are you?'_

'_I'm on the Konoha Hospital.'_

'_Naruto? Are you crying?'_

'_I need you dad…'_

**end of flashback**

Naruto. Naruto. Naruto! NARUTO! Damn! What's happening to my son?!

…

What's that?

…

Shit.

oOo

"Hi."

Sasuke enters the room with cans in his hand. Naruto sits on his bed. He looks up and beams at his boyfriend.

"Sasuke! What'd taken you so long?"

"There's no orange juice in the lobby, so I took a walk outside the hospital."

The raven guy walks closer to the blond and kisses his cheek.

"Stupid. You shouldn't have to. You can buy anything else, you know."

"It's okay. Anything for you. Have you told your father yet?"

Sasuke sits on the chair and opens the orange-can. He gives it to Naruto.

"Here."

Naruto takes the can from Sasuke with shy smile at Sasuke's words.

"I called him after you went. I don't know why he hasn't arrived yet."

He drinks the juice.

"It only takes 10 minutes from his office. But it has been half an hour and he still not here."

A smirk appears in raven-guy's face. He pushes Naruto to the bed and whisper to the blond's ear.

"Then I guess we can play a little bit. Right, foxie?"

Naruto blushes. He pushes Sasuke from him.

"Get off, Sasuke-teme!!"

Sasuke laughs but he does get off, after brings his lips down upon Naruto's.

"You're annoying, Sasuke."

The blond gives him a wide smile. Which makes the raven-guy blushes a bit. He really loves that smile.

"Sasuke, I want to watch the TV."

Naruto whining at the raven guy. Sasuke frowns.

"Spoiled kid, why don't you turn on it by your self?"

"Pweaaase…?"

Naruto pouts at him with puppy eyes. Sasuke scowls but does what Naruto wants.

"All right, all right."

The raven guy kisses the blonds forehead and turns on the TV while he cursing in his mind.

'_Damn those beautiful eyes'_

'_Fuck those soft warm lips I really want to kiss'_

He still curses in his mind. But then he stops when he sees horror expression of his boyfriend. He searches what the blond is staring at and sees the news on the television.

'_**This accident happened in front of Konoha Building. Three peoples injuries and one dead.'**_

Sasuke frowns. Since when he likes to watch news? The raven guy looks at the TV once again and he reads sentences in the bottom screen.

'_**Injured: Tadashi Moeda, Saigara Yuuri, Takenouchi Rena Dead: Uzumaki Arashi'**_

_What?_

_Is it possible?_

The blond shocked. He feels dizzy.

His head become heavy.

His world becomes dark, and the last thing he knows is the raven guy calls his name in panic.

**A/N:**

**There. Short, I know. Poor Naruto, why the good one must die?? Maybe it's just a mistake. Or not?**

Thanks and SasuNaru pictures for:

**Flo' Uzumaki – Hot Chocolate – Black-Dranzer-1119 – Ffirst2L – Mas-Kun the Chibi FoxMonkey – GaarasKitsune – Shounen-ai – Ando Angel from Heaven – KitsuneyJenfer – carmade – firedragonmaiden – jytjt – Anime-girl-cutie – SoSickOfNyQuil – fluffy-lover82192 – Alrye – Creepy Crab**


	13. Am I in love?

_Naruto? Are you crying?'_

'_I need you dad…'_

'_I'll come! Just wait for me!' _

**Chapter 13: Am I in love? **

Naruto opens his cerulean-eyes slowly. His eyes adjust to the light from the windows. Someone sits beside him. He feels dizzy. Sasuke?

"Naruto?"

He feels the raven-guy besides him holds his hand tight. "Are you alright?"

"Sasuke… what happened?"

Sasuke feels his heart clenched at the weak voice. He stares at Naruto's eyes. 'God, do I have to tell him?'

Naruto closes his eyes. He breathes calmly before memories of the news come back.

'_This accident happened in front of Konoha Building. Three peoples injuries and one dead.'_

'_Injured: Tadashi Moeda, Saigara Yuuri, Takenouchi Rena. Dead: Uzumaki Arashi'_

A sudden realization comes to Naruto. His eyes widens in fear. He asks with shaky voice.

"That news…"

"It's not true, isn't it?"

Naruto turns his face to the raven-guy. Sasuke looks to anything in the room but Naruto. He touches his chest. T's so painful to see Naruto like this.

"Tell me, Sasuke!"

Naruto demands.

The black-eyes guy just keeps silent.

"It's not true! It can't happen…"

Naruto sits on the bed side. His face becomes pale.

"IT'S NOT TRUE!!!"  
The blond starts to scream.

"Naruto…"

Sasuke holds Naruto's shoulder. He tries to talk to him. "Naruto, please…"

"IT'S NOT TRUE…!!!"

Tears start to flow from the sky-blue eyes.

"**IT'S NOT TRUE!!!!!!!!!!"**

Sasuke grabs Naruto's hand and put his lips upon his. Then he hugs him tight. The blond cries. He snuggles into Sasuke's chest, his tears not stopping. Naruto holds Sasuke so tight until Sasuke winces in pain.

The brunette just keeps silent. He can't look to the blond. It's too painful. Tears flow from Sasuke's black-eyes. God, It's hurt. It's so hurt. Sasuke closes his eyes. He pulls Naruto closer.

Minutes. The raven-guy kisses top of the sunny-head. "Are you okay, love?"

Naruto starts to calm his self. He sniffs at Sasuke chest before leans in. Then the black-hair whispers on his ear,

"You're okay now?"

"It's my fault."

The blond pushes Sasuke.

"No, it's not."

"If I hadn't asked him to come, then he …"

Naruto closes his face with his hands.

Sasuke pull his hands off from his face and look straight to the cerulean-eyes.

"It's not your fault. It's just an accident."

Naruto looks to the floor.

Sasuke hugs him once again and whispers,

"Don't blame your self."

The raven guy kisses his forehead and hugs him again. Naruto's head rest on Sasuke's chest. Then he whispers,

"You won't leave me, will you?"

oOo

"Sasuke."

"Hn."

The raven guy wraps the blond with his arm. Naruto rest his head on Sasuke's chest. Tears still remain on his cerulean eyes. Those two sit on couch in Uchiha apartment after they went to Arashi's funeral.

"It's getting cold, isn't it?"

The blond snuggles. Sasuke gives a soft kisses on his bandaged-forehead and stands up.

"I'll make you some chocolate."

He gives the blond a warm smile and then goes to the kitchen.

Naruto reaches a pillow and hugs it. He turns on the TV and watches a kids program. He yawns.

"You're already sleepy?"

The brunette hair comes with 2 hot-chocolate on his hands. He gives one to the blond. Naruto gives him a smile and drinks his chocolate. Sasuke sits besides him and drinks his own chocolate.

"Arigato, Sasuke. This is very good."

The blond smiles and leans on Sasuke. The black-hair put the mug in the table, and then he switch the channel.

"Saasukee..!!!!"

Naruto whines to Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Switch the channel! I was watching it!!"

He tries to take the remote from Sasuke, but he holds the remote far above the both. Naruto tries to take it but Sasuke catches the blond and hugs him. Naruto smiles when he feels strong arm wrap his body, and a warm kiss on his cheek.

"Ne, Sasuke. Do you love me?"

"And why did you ask something like that?"

The Uchiha tightened his wrap around the blond. The blond's head leans on Sasuke's chest.

"I feel strange. I miss you for every second you're not there with me. I feel my heart beat faster when I look to your eyes." He stops. Sasuke kisses his hair, still listening.

"I can't stop thinking about you and the moments we spend together. Is this love?"

The blond snuggles deeper into Sasuke.

"Am I in love with you, Sasuke?"

The Uchiha presses his lips upon the blond's.

"It is, if you are happy to hear when I say I love you."

"What's that mean?"

The blond whispers on the Uchiha's chest.

"I love you. Do you happy when I say that? I love you. I love you."

The blond gives him a smile.

"I guess I do. I am in love with you."

There's silent between them. Sasuke begins to play with the blond's hair.

"If you love me, then you will leave me, won't you?"

Naruto suddenly speaks.

"Why do I want to leave my kirei-kitsune?"

"My dad loved me, but he leaved me."

The blond's voice sounds sad.

"Then if you love me, you'll leave me just like him, won't you?"

Tears flowing from the beautiful-cerulean eyes of him.

"I won't leave you. I'll always at your side."

The Uchiha kisses Naruto's sunny head. Then he holds the blond's head and looks straight at the blue-orb eyes.

"You'll always have me."

The blond sighs. He leans on the brunette hair and gives him a smile.

"Thanks, Sasuke."


	14. kitsune's birthday

"Happy birthday, Naruto!!"

The pink-girl runs into the blond and gives him a white box with pink ribbon on top of it. It's Sunday morning and Sakura goes to Uchiha's to meet her best friend. Naruto gives her a wide smile.

"Thanks, Sakura-chan!"

"So Naruto," Sakura gives the blond a smirk and teases him,

"What will you do with Sasuke today?"

The blond sighs. His face seems disappointed.

"He went an hour ago. He said he'll be back at night."

Sakura sees a disappointed on Naruto's face.

"Then, how if we go shopping?"

"Well…"

**Chapter 19: Kitsune's Birthday**

Those two friends go to a mall at the center of the town. Sakura chirps cheerfully at the clothes and accessories. Naruto smiles at his friends antics. They eat at the food court, buy shoes, and walks around the mall for hours.

"Look!!!"

Sakura points her finger to a pink mini-skirt.

"Isn't that cute?"

The blond glares at her.

"I'm not a girl, Sakura. Ask that to someone else."

"Aaw, Naruto…"

The pink-hair whines at him.

"I asked your opinion as a boy. Even I have no doubt you'll look cute with skirt."

Naruto glares at her. Sakura just grinning like a mad woman.

The blond turns his face around.

"Sakura, are you haven't got bore? I'm tired."

Sakura looks at her watch.

"Wow, I guess you're right. It's 7 already."

'_Damn it. This girl is an evil. She made me walk for more than 10 hours.'_

"Let's go home!"

oOo

'_I wonder if Sasuke had come.'_

The blond takes the key from his right pocket and opens the door.

'_This is worse birthday in my life.'_

'_Stupid Sasuke.'_

He throws his bag in the couch and sits besides it.

'_What kind of boyfriend will let his boyfriend spend his birthday alone?'_

Naruto pouts. He looks around the room. Blink. There's something wrong here. Why there's a light in the dining room? Weird. Naruto walks slowly to the room.

"Sasuke? Is that you?"

The brunette hair stands besides the dining table. He looks very handsome with opened button white-shirt and black pants. On the table there's a bottle of wine and some food. And also flowers on pot and candles.

"Happy birthday, Dobe."

Sasuke gives the blond a smirk.

"But, I thought you…"

Naruto says in disbelief. His eyes widen in shock. Sasuke walks closer to him and wraps his arms around Naruto's waist from the back. He rests his chin on Naruto's shoulder.

"Surprise. I asked Sakura to help me for this."

"Soo ka."

"Come on let's eat."

Sasuke leads Naruto to the table and pulls one chair for the birthday boy.

oOo

"So, how is it?"

"It's very good! Did you make it your self?"

Naruto pokes his stomach, satisfied with the foods.

A scowls appear in Sasuke's face.

"Uchihas never cook by themselves."

Naruto smacks Sasuke playfully.

"Stupid prick."

Sasuke grins. He stands from his chair and hugs Naruto's neck from the blond's back.

"Naruto."

The blond turns his face with a soft smile.

"What?"

"Follow me."

Sasuke takes Naruto's hand and takes him to the window. As they have standing besides the window, the brunette takes the curtains off and reveals Konoha at night views.

"Sasuke…"

Naruto closes his mouth with both of his hands.

In the nearest building to the Uchiha's the lights make words,

'H-a-p-p-y-b-d-a-y-n-a-r-u-t-o'

Fireworks appear besides the building, it is the most beautiful thing that Naruto has ever seen.

The blond smiles and holds the raven's hand.

"Thanks, Sasuke. It's so… beautiful… Thanks."

Sasuke takes the blond on his arms and kisses him. He pulls Naruto closer to him.

"Naruto."

"Hm…?"

"I want to give you a present."

Naruto gives him a wide smile.

"But you already gave me a present!"

"It's not a present."

"Okay. So what is it?"

Sasuke takes a white-wrapped-gift from his pocket and gives him to the blond. The brunette's face blushes. And he just murmurs something like want to get drink and he goes to the kitchen. Naruto chuckles at that.

He opens the gift. His eyes become wider.

A key.

And a letter.

_Beloved Naruto,_

_This is my penthouse's key. I was thinking for a long time and I've decided to ask you to live with me. Happy birthday. I'll always stay besides you, because you have my whole heart. I love you._

_Yours only,_

_Sasuke_

The blond smiles, as tears drop from his blue eyes.

**A/N:**

**Aaw, just 4 chapters left! (I hope)**

**Sooo, what do you think? I dun think it's enough, I need more fluff!!**

**Cookies for you:**

KitsuneyJenfner – Pinktangerine150 – Creepy crab – Hot Chocolate – SoSickOfNyQuil – Gaaraskitsune – Shounen-ai – Mas-kun the chibi fox-money – Ffirst2L – Black-Dranzer-1119 – xxbrokenxxangelxx – anime-girl-cutie

**FireDragonMaiden** – yes I am evil.

**Animekimi** – It's okay. I know I'm not good enough. But I have to tell you, actually I wrote this story about a year ago. And I'm too lazy to repair it. But if you read my other story (heaven in the darkness, hancur), you'll see I'm getting better.

**Flo' Uzumaki** – Yes, Naruto'll be fine. For now.

**Bankotsu'chic** – I am continue.

**Alrye** - crying in the corner with u too


	15. With you

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

Naruto walks in the corridor of Konoha high school.

'So, it hasn't ended yet…'

He sighs.

'After they beat me I thought they'll stop. But I guess I wrong.' The blond touches his bleeding arm. 'How can they so cruel to me?'

His blue-eyes are starting wet.

'Kami… Please help me.'

**Chapter 15: With you**

"What happened to your arm?"

Sasuke touches the blond's arm gently and looks to him with worried-expression. They are sitting in front of the TV in Sasuke's apartment or now their apartment.

"I'm fine!!"

Naruto smiles and leans on Sasuke.

"How can you say like that? You're hurt!"

The raven guy holds Naruto's head and looks straight to the cerulean eyes of him.

"But really Sasuke, I'm fine!!"

"Then tell me what happened!"

The brunette looks at the blond, frowns.

"Sasuke!! Don't mad! Really, I'm fell that's all!"

Naruto pouts when Sasuke goes to kitchen without saying anything.

When Sasuke comes back the blond still murmurs curses and something like 'Uchiha pride' and 'rock head'.

The raven-guy looks at the soft lips of his lover.

'Shit. Damn those soft-warm lips of him.'

Sasuke and his Uchiha pride. But his love beats his pride. So he walks behind the blond and hugs him from back.

"Naruto…"

The blond doesn't answer.

"Blondie…"

He still sits in quietly.

The Uchiha can't take it anymore. He pulls the blond to him and kisses him.

"Sasuke-teme!!"

The blond gently-pokes the brunette's head as he had pulled back.

"Ne, kitsune."

Sasuke sits besides his dobe and wraps him with his arms.

"What?"

The raven-hair doesn't say anything. But his expression becomes nervous.

"What? Tell me!!"

The blond whines at the Uchiha.

"Tell me!!"

Suddenly Sasuke's expression changes. He smiles.

"Forget about it."

Naruto pouts.

"Sasuke!!!!"

"Forget it."

"But SASUKE!!!"

The blond starts to struggle.

The brunette gives the blond a small laugh and whispers on Naruto's ear,

"Aishiteru, Usuratonkachi."


	16. Truth

**Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine**

"Sasuke"

Naruto whines at Sasuke. They are on their way to get lunch.

"Ramen please!!!"

"No."

The Uchiha shakes his head.

"Sasuke!!!!!!!!"

"No way."

"But, Sasuke-teme"

"No."

"Saaaasuuuukeeeeeee……!!!!!!!!"

**Chapter 16: Truth **

"Are you happy?"

The Uchiha and Uzumaki sit on the Ichiraku's ramen.

"Yup."

"You're egoist."

"Yup."

"I hate you."

The blond's stunned. Then he hugs the Raven-hair.

"Aw… Sasuke… don't say like that…"

Silent.

"Sasuke"

Silent.

"Sasuke! You love me, don't you? Don't say you hate me!"

Silent.

Naruto starts to cry.

"Sasuke!"

The raven-hair gives him a smirk and hugs the blond.

"My little kitsune, you're so cute when you act like this."

"Teme!!!"

Sasuke only gives him another smirk.

"Just eat dobe."

"Want to go to the park first?"

Naruto frowns.

"It's getting dark."

"So…?"

"Okay."

Naruto places his head on Sasuke's shoulder. The two of them sit on the bench. They usually sit on the same bench.

"Kitsune?"

"Hm?"

"You remember? A few days ago…"

The blond snuggles into the Uchiha.

"Hm?"

"Well, I tried to tell you something."

"Yeah, and you didn't tell me what was that about."

Naruto scowls at Sasuke.

"I want to tell you know, so listen, dobe."

"Then tell me already!"

"Okay…"

A few minutes past but the raven boy doesn't say anything.

"Sa-su-ke-a-re-yo-u-go-ing-to-tell-me-or-what?"

"Allright."

Sasuke sighs.

"Actually I have to go to German next week."

Naruto's stunned.

"I'll come back of course. I want to refuse, but you know, this is about live-or-death Uchiha company. And as the…"

"You lied."

Naruto doesn't do anything. His face shows nothing. The brunette starts to panic.

"No, really! I don't want to leave you. But this is about my family, and I only go for 1 year!"

"You said you'll never leave me!"

Naruto moves from the warm of Sasuke. Tears are rolling on his whiskers cheek.

"You said you'll gonna be by my side! You lied!"

"Listen Naruto, it's only 1 year and…"

"You lied!!!"

Suddenly the blond stands up and runs.

"Naruto!!"

Naruto stops and turns around.

"You've lied to me, Sasuke. You…phf…"

His words cut off when Sasuke presses his lips upon Naruto's.

But the blond pushes Sasuke back and runs again.

This time Sasuke runs after him and hugs him from the blond's back. Naruto stops but the tears flow from his eyes.

"I'm sorry. Really."

Sasuke tightens his hug.

"I don't want to leave you. Please understand me."

He kisses the top of Naruto's sunny head.

"I promise it just for one year. And after that…"

The Uchiha turns Naruto to faces him and suddenly he kneels down in one knee in front of the blond. He takes something from his pocket. He holds Naruto's hand and speaks,

"Will you marry me?"

While he shows Naruto a beautiful ring with blue diamond.

Naruto's eyes become wider. He doesn't know what exactly to do. He still in shock of course. But then he smiles, a sweet smile that makes Sasuke's heart beating faster and makes the Uchiha thinks, 'I loveeee that smile!'.

Naruto nods. And after he nodded, Sasuke takes his hand and puts the ring on his finger. Then the Uchiha stands up and kisses the blond.

"With this ring, I promise Naruto, I'll be back for you."

Naruto gives him a smile.

"With this ring too, I promise, I'll wait for you."

**A/N:**

**No Sasuke!!! You mustn't leave Naruto!!**

**Sasuke: You're the one that made me leave**

**Me: …**

**Anyway Thanks for reviews and much-much cookies for you:**

9TailedNaruto94 KitsuneyJenfner Shounen-ai Anime-girl-Cutie mangaxcore creepy crab Mas-kun the chibi fox-monkey narutoluvr4evr Alrye Black-Dranzer-1119 FFirst2L Diana OilWar Hot Chocolate Goose Snazzified Natsuko-chan SoSickOfNyQuil **SansFire** Sakura Kissy


	17. sleep

Disclaimer: Sasuke owns Naruto

**Chapter 17: sleep**

"It's already midnight, Naruto. Go sleep."

They sit on the couch on their apartment. As always, Naruto leans on Sasuke, while the Uchiha wraps the blond with his arm. Sasuke's other hand holds Naruto's tight. A smirk appears on the blond's face.

"Do you really mean it? Actually you don't want me to go, don't you?"

"Hell yeah."

Sasuke kisses his cheek.

"Then we'll stay here this night!"

The Uchiha frowns.

"No. I don't want you to get sick."

"Come on, Sasuke!"

"No."

"Pwease Sasuke-kun," Naruto looks at Sasuke with puppy-look, "Naruto wants to stay with Sasuke…"

Sasuke gulps.

"Pwease Sasuke?"

Sasuke was ready to give up before he finds an idea pops on his mind.

"Instead stay here,"

The Uchiha smirks and speaks with husky voice in the blond's ear,

"Why don't we spend the night in my room?"

Naruto's eyes become wider. Sasuke presses his lips on Naruto's. And whispers on other's mouth,

"We'll have some fun…"

Sasuke pushes the blond to the couch so the brunette is on the top of him. He kisses the younger boy passionately on his lips and moves down to his jaw and neck. Sasuke slides his hand under Naruto's black shirt.

Naruto gasps. He pushes Sasuke away.

"Stop that, teme!!!!!!!!"

Sasuke pulls back and sits on the couch.

"Why, Naru-chan?"

A smile appears on Naruto's face. His cheeks blush.

"Let's keep it until you come back."

Sasuke pulls Naruto and wraps the blond with his arm.

"Tch…"

Naruto chuckles.

"Go to sleep then."

oOo

'_Thank goodness,' _

Sasuke lies on his bed, looks at the ceiling.

'_I thought he'll hate me and never smile again.'_

'_But he seems okay.'_

'_If only I could bring him with me…'_

'_But I can't let him.'_

'_Germany is far from peace now. I'm afraid I'll lose him.'_

'_And the last thing I want is to lose him.'_

'_I'm gonna miss him so much …'_

'_I hope he'll be fine.'_

oOo

"Sasuke?"

Naruto was standing at Sasuke's room's door, looking at the bed where Sasuke sleeps peacefully.

The raven-hair lazily opens his eyes and looks to the voice comes from.

"What's d'matter, little-fox?"

The blond stands there, hugging a pillow on his arms with a blanket covers him. His blue eyes wet with tears. His innocent face looks sad.

"Can I sleep with you?"

The Uchiha wakes up and frowns.

"Sure. What happened?"

Naruto walks towards the raven while clutching his pillow tightly.

"I… Had… a nightmare…"

Sasuke smiles softly and pulls the blond to him. He lays Naruto on the bed and lies beside him.

Naruto sighs as Sasuke wraps his arm around him protectively.

"It's okay. It's only a dream."

Naruto snuggles into Sasuke's chest, absorbing the warm of Sasuke's embrace. The brunette strokes his hair lovingly and kisses his forehead.

"Oyasumi, Naruto…"

**A/N:**

**I'm terribly sorry for the late. As I said in my profile, I'm really busy with my school. Last night I slept at 3am because of my homework. Fiuh. Well, I hope you'll forgive me with this chapter and give me a lot of reviews. I think I can post next chapter in a few days. Sooo if you want to read the next chappie ASAP just review okay? You know I'll work harder with more reviews.**

**DarkAngel90111** – Yea, poor Naruto!! (Naruto: slaps you're the one who make me suffered like this!)

**Creepy crab** – Me too.

**Alrye – **It's kinda true but it's not either.

**Anime-girl-cutie – **im updating

**Animemushroom – **thx for da info

**Shounen-Ai – **maybe I'll skip dtime but maybe I just won't let Sasuke go!

**FFirst2L **– 100 points for you!

**RebelAngel2011 – **I still wishing Sasuke won't go

**KitsuneyJenfner **– Im happy too!

**OilWar **

**SoSickOfNyQuil**

**Vampire-anime-lover19 – **You'll cry again then

**Mas-kun the Chibi Fox-Monkey**

**SakuraKissy – **Yea, bad uchiha lol

**Flo' Uzumaki – **neither. You have to wait to see what my insane mind is planning to do

**Black-Dranzer1119 –** I'll join too!

**Shadow Kitsune67 **

**Zoey the Wild Cat**

**Narutoluvr4evr**

**Hot Chocolate**

**KioukuUchiha – **LOLmaybe later?


	18. Always

**Chapter 18: always **

"You'll go tomorrow."

"Hn."

Sasuke moves closer to Naruto and plays with his golden locks.

"Stop that, teme! Eat your dinner first!"

Sasuke looks at Naruto and sighs.

"Don't you get bore? With this ramen-things."

"Nah, why? I thought you like it."

Naruto slurps his meal.

"I don't hate it. But everyday? It's too much."

"Why not? I love ramen!"

Naruto exclaims with a wide smile.

"More than me?"

Naruto glances at Sasuke. Smirking.

"Dunno."

Sasuke frowns. Doesn't like Naruto's answer. He kisses Naruto's jaw line. He breaths on the blond's neck, and whispers seductively, _"Really?"_

Naruto gulps and tries to concentrate to his meal.

"Love ya' more."

"Good."

There's silent between them.

"Have you finished, baka?"

"(I'm not a baka, teme!!) Yup!"

"I'll clean up the kitchen first, and then I'll come to living room."

"Ok."

Sasuke washes the dish and dries it. Then he makes 2 cups of coffee for him and his blond. Carefully, he walks out the kitchen while holding the cups.

When he enters the room, Naruto walks to him and takes the cups from the brunette.

"Ne, Sasuke, you shouldn't do this."

"Hn."

They sit on the couch silently. Sometimes drink the coffee.

"Ne, Sasuke…"

"Hn."

"If when you're back I don't be here waiting you, what will you do?"

Sasuke pulls the blond to him and wraps his arm around the blond protectively.

"You are my life."

"Then what will you do??"

"I'll find you where ever you are."

"You're so sappy."

"That's the truth."

Naruto chuckles and puts his arms taround Sasuke's neck. The black-hair pulls the blond and presses his pale lips on the other boy's.

"Naruto."

"Hmm?"

"Where did you get those wounds?"

Sasuke grabs Naruto's wrist.

"I'm fell, that's all."

"Don't you dare to lie to me."

Naruto gulps.

"Really, Sasuke."

"Tch."

Sasuke moves away from Naruto and drinks his coffee.

"Sasuke!!!"

Sasuke takes another gulp.

Naruto's eyes start to get wet.

"Sasuke, please don't angry to me…"

Sasuke sighs and pulls the blond towards him.

"Alright, alright, don't cry stupid."

Naruto cries silently and buries his face deeper to Sasuke's embrace.

"Shh, don't cry."

The blond sighs. He leans on the warm of Sasuke's chest.

"Tomorrow you'll leave me."

"Baka, I'll come back. I just go for a while."

"1 year is a long time, Sasuke."

Sasuke hugs the blond tightly.

"I know…"

"There's a war in Germany, right?"

"Yeah."

"Be careful. Don't get involved."

"Hn."

"I love you, Sasuke."

The brunette squeezes the blond's hand and kisses the top of naruto's sunny head tenderly.

"I love you too, and I'll always love you."

"Sakura, have you seen Naruto?"

Sasuke looks at the pink-hair girl. His plane will take off in an hour but the blond hasn't shown up after said he'll go to the toilet a half an hour ago.

"I'll look after him."

Sakura goes to find naruto, leaves Sasuke who gets nut for worrying his beloved kitsune.

Sasuke puts his hands covering his face. It feels like hours when Sakura calls him after few minutes. She runs towards him with pale face.

"Sasuke! Iruka-sensei just called me. Naruto… He…"

**A/N:**

**Cliffhanger**

**What happened to our precious blonde?**

**Just wait until the next chapter!!**

**Review please? o.O**

_(you better give me review if you want to know what happen to Naruto!!hehe)_


	19. naruto

A/N:

Disclaimer: Not mine.

**Chapter 19: Naruto **

Sasuke runs to his car. He doesn't care to Sakura who yells at him. He doesn't care about his plane. He doesn't care about anything else. He must find Naruto. He MUST.

Sakura tries to stop him. But she can't do anything but see Sasuke lefts with his black Harrier car.

**Sasuke's POV**

'Dobe, what are you trying to do?'

'Baka! Usuratonkachi!'

'Why you become such an idiot?'

'Moron.'

'Super idiot.'

'Shit!'

'Tch, Naruto…'

'Hang on there Naruto, onegai…'

'Please don't do it to me.'

'Kami-sama, please give me more time…'

'I must talk to him, please…'

'Kami-sama…'

'Don't let anything happen to him.'

'Please…'

'Kami-sama…'

'Don't do it to me…'

'What am I suppose to do?'

'Naruto…'

A/N:

O.o it's so short. Just TEASER . . . hehehe. Dun worry I'll post next chapter soon. But I need this chapter to explain Sasuke's feeling (and to make all of you curious, fufufu). I'm such an evil.

Don't get mad please?

Reviews always be loved!!


	20. unspoken

Disclaimer: Naruto definitely not mine.

There, I'm updating just for my dearest readers. p felt cruel after put the teaser

**Chapter 20: **

**UNSPOKEN**

"Naruto!"

Sasuke enters the hospital room. His pale face looks around the room searches his blond desperately. Naruto is lying on the bed.

"Dobe?"

The brunette moves closer to the bed.

"Sasuke."

Iruka-sensei stands besides Naruto's bed.

"Naruto?"

Sasuke looks at Naruto's pale face.

"Sasuke, Naruto…"

Iruka tries to talk to the raven-hair guy.

Sasuka doesn't hear what his teacher says. He touches Naruto's cheek.

He whispers, "Naruto, please wake up…"

"Wake up, moron!"

Sasuke squeezes Naruto's hand.

"Sasuke, Naruto…"

Iruka tries to talk again but Sasuke cuts off his words. He turns his face to Iruka. He glares and yells,

"He's not dead!"

"Sasuke, he..."

"Hell no! He isn't dead he'll wake up soon!"

Sasuke looks at the blond. Touches his cheek gently and speaks quietly,

"Wake up, dobe, onegai…?"

Sasuke moves from his position. Anger appears on his face.

"You can't do this to me!"

His face is full of frustration.

"You said you'll be waiting for me!"

He kicks the table besides the bed. A vase falls and broke. Makes a noisy sound which causes Sasuke more frustrate.

"Wake up, you idiot!"

"Sasuke, please listen..."

Sasuke frozen when he sees the ring in Naruto's hand.

He takes the ring.

Tears flowing from his charcoal eyes.

"You such a dobe…"

Sasuke stands up. He leans on the blond and presses his lips upon the other's. He touches Naruto's cheek and kisses his forehead. Then he leaves the room before Iruka can stop him.

oOo

Sasuke drives his car. He can't think about anything else besides Naruto. He remembers all of his memories together with Naruto.

"_I'm sorry. Really."_

"_I don't want to leave you. Please understand me."_

"_I promise it just for one year. And after that…"_

"_Will you marry me?"_

"_Sasuke?"_

"_What's d'matter, little-fox?"_

"_Can I sleep with ya'?"_

"_Sure. What happened?"_

"_I… Had… a nightmare…"_

"_It's okay. It's only a dream."_

"_Oyasumi…"_

"_Ne, Sasuke…"_

"_Hn."_

"_If when you're back I don't be there for waiting you, what will you do?"_

"_My life is only for you."_

"_Then what will you do??"_

"_I'll find you where ever you are."_

"_Sasuke…"_

"_Hm?"_

"_Is it strange?"_

"_What?"_

"_That man in the film,"_

"_He kill him self just because his beloved died."_

"_So, what's strange? I'll do the same thing if you're dead."_

"_Throw your self into a broken heart-ravine?"_

"_You said you'll never leave me!"_

"_You said you'll gonna be by my side! You lied!"_

"_Listen Naruto, it's only 1 year and…"_

"_You lied!!!"_

"_I feel strange. I miss you for every second you're not there with me. I felt my heart beat faster when I look to your eyes." _

"_I can't stop thinking about you and the moments we spend together. Is this love?"_

"_Am I in love with you, Sasuke?" _

"_If you feel the same with me, then you're in love."_

"_What's that mean?"_

"_I love you, do you?"_

"_I guess I do. I'm in love."_

"_If you love me, then you will leave me, won't you?"_

"_Why do I want to leave the kirei-kitsune?"_

"_My dad loved me, but he leaved me."_

"_Then if you love me, you'll leave me just like him, won't you?"_

"_I won't leave you. I'll always at your side."_

"_You'll always have me."_

He feels weak. He feels cold down to his feet. He can't stand the pain.

Now that they're trough.

A heart full of words left unspoken.

oOo

Sasuke looks at the sky. Watches the clouds. He feels shiver down to his spine.

"Baka fox."

"Why you killed your self?"

The raven hair sighs.

"I don't understand, Naruto."

"Why?

"Why do you keep us apart?"

Sasuke looks at the ravine in front of him. He takes a breath.

"I've already promised, Naruto."

He sighs.

"I'll show you, I'll never break my promise to you."

"Sayoonara everyone…"

"Aishiteru, Naruto."

**THE END**

Just kidding!!!

No it haven't ended yet!! Maybe Naruto too OOC, but this is fanfic!

PLEASE WAIT UNTIL NEXT UPDATE!!!

Next chapter: Naruto x Sasuke x Sky

Could it be?

Review? O.o


	21. sasuke x naruto x sky

Chapter 21:

**Sasuke x Naruto x Sky**

_Aishiteru, Naruto_

Sasuke walks closer to the ravine. He stopped and closed his eyes. 'Naruto...'

He takes one step and ready to jump when something smacks his head. He turns around to see glaring girl.

"You stupid, Uchiha! What do you think you're doing!! How dare you to kill yourself!"

Sasuke glares at Sakura and yells. "What do you know about me?!! Naruto is gone! I have nothing!! NOTHING!!"

slap!

Sasuke touches his cheek. Sakura glares at the raven. "You're really stupid. Why didn't you hear what Iruka-sensei was trying say? He's trying to say that Naruto's still alive! But you ran away like a moron..."

Sasuke doesn't hear the next.

Naruto...

Naruto's still alive

_Naruto isn't dead!!_

Sasuke grabs Sakura's hand and brings him to his car quickly. And the black car disappears from that hill.

oOo

Sasuke runs to Naruto's room. He doesn't care for the nurses and others. He opens the door with a loud bang.

His gaze stops at the sleeping blond on the bed. Sasuke waks slowly towards Naruto. He touches Naruto's hand. 'Warm. So... Sakura wasn't lying.'

Sasuke shakes his head, suddenly feeling stupid. He kisses Naruto's cheek and falls asleep beside Naruto.

oOo

"...Me."

Sasuke makes a grunt voice.

"Ske... Me."

Argh, who the hell? He's trying to sleep.

"Sasuke teme!"

That voice? Naruto?

Sasuke quickly opens his eyes and meets the bluest eyes he ever seen. Without any thought he pulls Naruto to hug and whispers on his ear. "Don't you dare to make me worried again, moron."

Naruto hugs Sasuke back, and says, "Never again. I'm sorry, Sasuke."

"Super idiot, I love you."

"Me too, bastard. Me too."

oOo

That night Sasuke and Naruto are lying at the hospital rooftop.

"Sasuke,"

The raven turns his face to Naruto. "Hn."

"How about your company? I mean, because you are here now, how about German?"

Sasuke, being a Sasuke, just rolls so he is at the top of the blond. He smirks playfully. "Ah, Naru-chan, instead of those problems, I think I have bigger problem than those, _'down'_ here."

Naruto blushes and pushes Sasuke. "Bastard. Answer me!"

Sasuke laughs and pecks Naruto's cheek. "Does it matter?"

"Of course!"

Sasuke hugs Naruto and kisses the blond locks. "Well, I asked my brother (who was in Egypt) to go instead of me."

"Your brother is really kind."

Sasuke nuzzles Naruto's neck. "Not really. He asked me to go this ball in Chinese."

Naruto widens his eyes. "You asked him to work and he just asked you to _ball_?!"

"The host is kind of attracted to my brother. And Itachi would do anything to get rid of him."

Naruto puts his arms on the raven's neck. "But didn't you say you so much alike with your brother? How if you attract him too?"

"Jealous, foxy?"

The blond buries his blushing face into Sasuke's chest and murmurs, "Maybe."

"Don't worry. That's why you will go with me."

"WHAAT??!"

"No need to yell, moron."

"Stop calling me that and why I must go with you?!"

Sasuke sighs. "I already told you about the host!"

"But..."

"One more thing," Sasuke smirks and whispers at Naruto's ear, "you'll dress up like a girl."

_**"WHAAAAAAATT???!!!!!"**_

A/N:

More fluff!! Fuh. Just one more chapter to go!! I think. So... Both of them are still alive, are you happy now? Tell me whatcha think! Review pwease?


	22. Last

oOo

**Am I in Love?**

oOo

"I don't want to wear this!!"

Naruto screams at the top of his lungs. He stomps his feet to the ground, folds his arms in front of his chest, and pouts. He wears black wig which falls nicely on the way to his back and Vera Wang's midnight blue night dress with Donna Karan's black high heels.

Sasuke smirks cooly. He takes the blond's hand and kisses it, earning a gasp from Naruto. "You looked gorgeous."

Naruto blushes and looks away. He brushes his hair with his finger. "Remind me again why I'm willing to wear this."

Sasuke slips his arms around Naruto's waist and speaks with smug. "Because you love me and you will do anything to help your handsome boyfriend."

"Bastard." Naruto murmurs with smile and leans to Sasuke. True, he'll do anything for Sasuke. Even if he had to wear girl clothes to save Sasuke from some pedophiles.

Sasuke gives him a chuckle. The raven then takes a necklace from his pocket and puts it on Naruto. The blond touches it and gives confused look to Sasuke.

Sasuke places a kiss on Nruto's cheek and speaks softly. "A gift for you."

The blond walks to the mirror. He widens his eyes at the necklace. He touches the Uchiha symbol on the pendant and looks at Sasuke. "This is..."

The Uchiha smirks before places a peck on Naruto's forehead. "This is a symbol to show peoples that you're my fiancée."

"Fi... Fiancée?"

Sasuke smiles at the flattering blond. "Peoples don't really look to fingers."

The Uchiha smiles and kisses him. "Looks pretty on you."

Naruto smiles softly and hugs Sasuke, buries his face on the raven's chest.

"Sasuke! Get out so I can prepare Naruto!"

Sakura enters the room with make-up kit on her hands. Naruto gulps and gives pleading look to Sasuke. The raven smirks and pecks Naruto. "Have fun, Dobe."

oOo

Naruto stares at the mirror in front of him. He can't believe to his reflection. There in the mirror, stands beautiful girl with dazzling cerulean eyes and long black silky hair. Around his neck there's a platinum chain with Uchiha symbol as its pendant.

He turns around to grinning girl behind him. "Are you sure this mirror doesn't trick me?"

Sakura gives him a pout. She brushes her hair and says, "I'm hurt Naruto."

"It just... I never thought I'm really feminine."

Sakura takes his hand and smiles cheerfully, "Well, just go. Your prince has waited you."

Naruto lets himself being dragged outside the room. He scans for Sasuke around the living room and he feels he can't breathe at the sight. Sasuke sits in one of the living chair. He wears black silky pants, white dress shirt, and black Jermyn Street coat. On his neck hangs black tie with Uchiha symbol pin. His black clothes match with his pale skin and bring out his eyes' color.

Sasuke smirks at the paralyze blond and slides one arm to Naruto's waist. "Wonderful job, Sakura."

The pink-hair squeals in delight. She takes a camera from her bag and takes pictures of the lovers.

"You two look adorable!"

Sasuke smirks wider and he kisses Naruto's cheek, earning more squeals from the girl. Naruto feels blood rushes t his face. He buries his face on Sasuke's arm.

Sakura puts down her camera with satisfied grin. "Well, other than to see this adorable blond in dress, I wonder what the real reason Naruto has to wear those is."

Sasuke smirks and leans closer to Naruto. "Let's just say he'll show to a gay pedophile that they have no chance with me."

oOo

They enter the hotel building. Naruto clings to Sasuke's arm. He's really nervous. He watches every step he takes. Sasuke kisses Naruto's cheek and whispers softly, "Just relax, dobe."

"Easy for you to say. You didn't wear any high heels."

Sasuke smirks and leads Naruto to the ball room. Naruto widens his eyes and stares at the gorgeous room. Everything is so beautiful.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Naruto looks at the speaker. He as tall as Sasuke and has long black hair. He has beautiful face but somehow he looked creepy.

The man walks to them and smiles widely. "You looked ravishing as usual, Sasuke-kun."

Naruto tightens his grip on Sasuke's arm and glares at the man.

"Orochimaru-san," Sasuke acknowledges him with nod.

"Itachi couldn't come. He's in the middle of business in German."

The long hair man licks his lips and smiles seductively, "To be honest I'm glad you come. Why don't we have a room? I heard this hotel's wall really thick. I'm sure nobody will know even if we scream so loud."

Naruto leans to Sasuke even closer and glares at Orochimaru venomously. How dare he flirt with Sasuke?!

Sasuke stands with unreadable expression. "Well, maybe I'll have a room."

Naruto stares at Sasuke in disbelief. Does he really accept that creepy guy' offer?

Orochimaru smirks widely. "Good."

Sasuke replies with his usual smirk. "My fiancée and I will really enjoy the room."

Orochimaru's smirk fades. For the first time he looks at Naruto's direction and glares. _'Darn! He's straight!'_ Naruto glares back. And for seconds they exchange glares.

Sasuke frowns. He hugs Naruto's closer and speaks to Orochimaru. "Seems my fiancée's condition isn't well. I'll take her if you excuse me."

"Very well. Good day, Uchiha-san." Orochimaru says and turns around to search Kabuto.

oOo

Naruto and Sasuke enters Uchiha apartment in Hong Kong. When Sasuke locks the door, Naruto hugs him from his back and murmurs, "That bastard."

"Ah, my little fox is jealous..."

Suddenly Naruto kisses Sasuke roughly. His hands move to Sasuke's neck. He looks at Sasuke with determination, "Take me, Sasuke."

Sasuke stares at him. He smiles kindly and cups his cheeks. "Don't push yourself, Naruto."

"I'm ready! I want to do it with you!" Naruto speaks and clutches Sasuke's clothes. "I need you."

Sasuke smirks and kisses Naruto's forehead. "Your wish is my command."

oOo

Naruto stands still while Sasuke undress the blond. He shivers when he feels Sasuke's hands on his naked hip.

Sasuke kisses Naruto's mouth hungrily and moves to neck. He sucks and bites, makes Naruto moans in pleasure. Sasuke pushes the blond to the bed so he is in top. He smiles at the blond beneath him. "You're beautiful."

"Bastard, you clothes... Take off..."

Sasuke smirks, "Make me."

The Uchiha attacks Naruto's neck again. His hands on each side of Naruto's head. He licks the earlobe and gets another moan from Naruto. On the other hand, Naruto is busied with taking off Sasuke's clothes. Finally with one last pull he takes off the Uchiha's boxer.

_'Shit, he's huge.'_

"Hey, foxy, do you think your stamina will enough?" Sasuke taunts at the blond with arrogant smirk.

"Bastard, mine will be enough for hours!"

Sasuke smirks wider. He holds Naruto's hands above his head with one hand. He sucks at one nipple while his other hand runs around Naruto's thigh. Naruto moans loudly, desperately want to free his hand. The Uchiha bites and sucks at the nipples continuously. His hand moves to Naruto's groin and roughly grabs the cock, makes Naruto cries in pleasure. The Uchiha strokes the cock on his hand faster makes the owner cries harder. After a few more strokes Naruto comes to Sasuke's hand.

Naruto's panting heavily. His now free hand clutches the bed weakly. But the Uchiha hasn't done yet. An evil smirk appears on his handsome face. Suddenly he grabs Naruto's cock again. A few strokes and Naruto becomes hard again. This time Sasuke lower his head into Naruto's groin. He licks the tip and makes Naruto moans his name. "Sa... Sasuke!!"

Sasuke licks all parts and then takes Naruto fully to his mouth. Naruto cries in pleasure his hands clutches to the bed tightly. Sasuke's hand strokes Naruto's ball while the other wonders around Naruto's chest and tweak the nipple.

Sasuke sucks the cock hard and Naruto comes again with Sasuke's name. Sasuke swallows the semen and kisses Naruto's lips, "You tasted good."

Naruto smiles weakly and kisses back. Sasuke lets Naruto gains his strength before he will continue. Naruto pouts at Sasuke, "Not fair. You haven't come, and I have twice."

"Pleasure you is my first priority," Sasuke purrs on Naruto's ear makes the blond hard slightly. Sasuke kisses Naruto's cheek.

"Suck."

Sasuke orders Naruto to suck his finger. Naruto feels confused but takes Sasuke's order. A moan escapes from Sasuke, makes Naruto's cock twitches. He sucks harder and Sasuke pulls his hand.

"It's gonna hurt a bit, kay? Turn around."

Naruto nods and turns around. He can't see what Sasuke going to do so he clutches at the bed tightly in anticipation. Sasuke licks along Naruto's back and stops at Naruto's entrance. He licks it before his tongue enters and earnings Naruto moans.

Sasuke pushes his finger to Naruto's entrance. _'So tight...!_'A loud groan comes fro Naruto. Sasuke waits seconds before he moves in and out. He pushes his second finger and starts to search Naruto's prostate. Another loud cry heard when he thrusts the prostate. He moves in rhythm while he takes Naruto's hand and sucks it. Then Sasuke put Naruto's finger to his own entrance.

Naruto cries in pleasure. He never put his finger on his own entrance before. Sasuke thrusts their hand to Naruto's prostate. Not long before Naruto comes again, followed by Sasuke few thrusts later.

Naruto turns around and face Sasuke again. He grins stupidly, "You came too."

Sasuke smirks, "But it's not over yet."

Naruto stares at Sasuke in disbelief but moan loudly when Sasuke stroke the blond's cock with his own. Naruto can't help but hard. Sasuke sucks and bites at Naruto's neck. He smirks, satisfied with his work. He puts Naruto's feet around his waist. "It'll hurt, hold onto my shoulder."

Naruto nods and clutches into Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke pushes his cock into Naruto's entrance. The blond cries in mix of pain and pleasure. To be entered by fingers is one thing, to be entered by such a huge cock is a different thing. Sasuke continues to thrust harder and faster. His hand pumps Naruto's shaft with same rhythm. Naruto comes in Sasuke's hand. The raven thrusts a few times and comes inside Naruto. Both screams other's name.

Sasuke falls to Naruto's side. He pulls Naruto to his chest and sighs happily. The blond snuggles closer with goofy grin. "That was great."

"Of course."

"Arrogant bastard"

"Stupid dobe."

"Pervert bastard."

"Cute uke."

blush

"I love you."

"Love you too, bastard."

A/N:

Well, I don't know what I'm supposed to say.

Thank you to cheerful my days with your reviews. And with this last chapter, this story finally over!

I know there are still some unanswered questions and hopefully I'll answer it in the sequel. So ask anything. It just a one shot though.

Thank you, readers, I love you so much. And a huge hug to each one!!


End file.
